


乱伦

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 三井寿（ひさし）×三井命（みこと），创作痴女，兄妹乱伦未成年玛丽苏太监肉顺便说一句，みこと的外貌是十五岁学长性转……
Kudos: 24





	乱伦

没有谁能比みこと更喜欢哥哥三井寿，从她十二岁开始，就每天想着哥哥的肉体手淫，哥哥粗壮的肉棒在她小小的肉洞穿梭，成为哥哥的女人。  
现在，みこと十四岁了，虽然刚刚来了月经，但尚未发育的乳房就像小男孩一样细小，每个晚上都抚摸的下体也还是一条粉嫩的细缝，みこと觉得这是把身体献给哥哥最好的机会。虽然她的哥哥现在就像女人一样，留着长长的油腻的头发，跟一群看起来就很危险的人在一起。再这样下去，哥哥就要变成同性恋了！みこと着急得偷偷哭了起来，我一定要拯救哥哥，让哥哥知道女人的滋味！这一点，みこと是有自信的，虽然她从来没把这具身体给过别人，连幻想中也只有哥哥用各种姿势把她强奸，但她每天的手指告诉她，她的肉洞又柔软又温柔，充满了皱褶和粉色的淫水，哥哥的阴茎一定会很满足，得到满足的哥哥一定会变回和以前一样，像光一样美。到那时候，我就和哥哥结婚，所有人都羡慕我，但哥哥只属于我一个人。  
みこと说干就干。今天的哥哥也是过了十二点才回来，回来后就径直地走向房间睡觉，在那里みこと早已做好伏击，等哥哥沉重地倒下，みこと像小狗一样从床底爬出，赤裸着身体，早已把下体剃得精光。她在那里涂抹了香油，现在就像水一样的滴下。在三井寿反应之前，みこと爬向哥哥的胯间，随着接近，哥哥的气味越来越强烈，みこと再也忍不住，伏在哥哥浓密的阴毛和内裤间，像小狗一样从隆起的边缘轻轻咬住开始了舔舐。哥哥的气味太好闻了也太浓烈，みこと被热气熏得头晕目眩，眼前突然变成白色。糟糕，还没有正式接触，みこと就开始了高潮。她的小嘴开始像肉洞一样抽搐，小小的乳房也稍稍挺起，原本香气四射的下体因为混合了流出的淫水和热气，变得有点奇怪，虽然不像之前那么纯正，但从三井寿开始变热的边缘判断，是更加淫靡了。みこと注意到了哥哥的反应，更加努力地把哥哥的肉棒隔着布料全吞进口，真实的哥哥的热力让把みこと的口腔变成了淫穴，不久，已经变大的肉棒再也无法被みこと小小的口腔完全容纳。みこと顺从地抬起自己的下体，让哥哥看清那个湿润润的闪耀着光芒的粉嫩小口，在两片同样幼稚的叶片覆盖下，它看上去和刚刚出生没有任何区别。它看上去从没有被进入过，也从没有过抚摸，连尿尿的尿液从中流出都是一种亵渎。这是完全适合被献祭的柔嫩的肉体，似乎今天的结合并不是出于肉欲而是怜悯和仁慈，但みこと知道它是如何欺骗，和外表完全不同，它是一个成熟的女人已经经历过高潮的糜烂的欲望。她像哥哥看着它一样，拉下哥哥湿了一片的内裤，在肉棒弹出的瞬间，又一次立刻获得窒息的快感。太大了，比刚刚在口腔中又大了两圈，他们一定不知道她的哥哥有这样狰狞的外貌，它布满了血管，像流动的蚯蚓般随着勃起而蠕动，它又大又湿，当它在自己的体内，みこと知道，自己一定会把它紧紧夹住，不让自己和它分开。这不是幻想过的一根阴茎在强奸她，这是几千万的虫子要在她的小穴蠕动植入产卵。みこと被自己的想象又带入到另一次的高潮，她庆幸它属于自己的哥哥，这样她就不必把肉体和情爱分割。没有女人能拒绝她哥哥的这根肉棒，而她的哥哥即将属于她。みこと已经很湿了，极度的愉悦让她发出类似求助的呻吟。


End file.
